


A match made somewhere...

by Bacner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ROWLING J.K. - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humor, a match made somewhere, alternate universe - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: It is a match made somewhere...





	A match made somewhere...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).

> I don't own anyone, here!

“A cup of tea?” Sibyll waved her wand and a china teapot and two cups appeared on the table. “You want mint? And two pieces of sugar?”

“Yes, thank you,” the guest gingerly took a silver tea spoon. “How’d you guess?”

“Oh, that’s so simple,” Sibyll Trelawney smiled mysteriously. “Back to Amalthea, though. According to the ancient Greeks, she was Zeus’s wet nurse, and her horn became the Cornucopia. The Hindus called this constellation the Heart of the Brahmin...”

“Sibyll!” the outcry from the second floor caused the visitor to shiver. “Where’s that damn cloak?”

“Oh, ignore it,” Sibyll smiled, placidly.

“Sibyll!” Now the outcry was accompanied by a spell that smashed the tea table into splinters.

“Bella,” Sibyll’s voice rose slightly, “don’t scare my visitor. Your cloak’s in the dry cleaning, it got just too much fake blood on it after your last Death Eaters’ meeting. So, then,” she turned back to her interlocutor, repairing the tea table and replacing the broken teacups with the new ones, “Amalthea, or Al-Khaiot in Arabian is usually known as “the shepherds’ star” in our England. But no matter what it is called, the star’s significant doesn’t change; it is always a forerunner of civil and military honours and riches. And if in your horoscope it became cloudy...”

“Sibyll!”

Trelawney exhaled.

“I’m sorry; I think we’ll have to finish your horoscope next time.”

“Yes, yes” the visitor hurriedly jumped up, hearing footsteps coming down the staircase, “I think I should leave and return later.”

“Better tomorrow,” Trelawney grinned, “I’ll take her wand and send it for repairs. And without her wand Bella’s harmless... almost.”

End


End file.
